The present invention generally relates to reclining or action furniture and, more particularly, to the linkage assembly of a reclining piece of furniture having a movable seat, backrest and footrest.
Conventional reclining furniture mechanisms have generally taken two forms. In one form, usually referred to as a "two-way" mechanism, the seat is fixed to the backrest as a unitary structure so that the angle therebetween remains the same during reclining motion. In the other conventional form, usually referred to as a "three-way" mechanism, the item of furniture will have a fully upright position, a "TV" position and a fully reclined position. With these three-way mechanisms, the top of the backrest will angle downwardly and rearwardly relative to the seat as the piece of furniture moves from the "TV" or intermediate position to the fully reclined position. Likewise, the backrest will move or tilt back up as the chair moves from the fully reclined position to the "TV" position.
In a manner similar to reclining furniture utilizing conventional two-way mechanisms, furniture utilizing three-way mechanisms reclines from the fully upright to the "TV" position such that the angle between the seat and the backrest remains constant. In this regard, the seat and backrest may or may not be angled or tilted rearwardly together during this movement, however, any such angular movement has nevertheless resulted in the backrest being disposed at the same angle relative to the seat in both the fully upright and the "TV" or intermediate position.
It has been found that the two general positions which have been provided by past three-way reclining mechanisms for the "TV" position may each be unsatisfactory in terms of the comfort they provide for the occupant. That is, some mechanisms have provided only extension of the footrest and no change in the angular positions of the seat and backrest from the fully upright position. This design causes the chair or piece of furniture to be too upright and therefore uncomfortable for some occupants especially during prolonged periods in the chair or item of furniture. Other mechanisms which provide for rearward tilting of both the backrest and seat in the "TV" position relative to the fully upright position are also uncomfortable for some occupants as a result of the front of the seat being angled upwardly.
Another problem associated with conventional three-way recliners is the annoying occurrence of unintended rearward movement of the chair back from the "TV" position toward the full recline position. This is especially prevalent with heavier occupants of the item of furniture who will naturally exert more force against the backrest when occupying the item of furniture in its "TV" position. Measures have been taken in the past to alleviate this problem such as by providing adjustable spring tensioning capability in the reclining mechanism. However, these measures add cost and complexity to the mechanism and, in the large number of cases in which the consumer never even intends to use the full recline position, this added cost and complexity is wasted and unnecessary.
It has therefore become apparent that there is a need in the art for reclining furniture which provides more comfortable and stable seating in a "TV" position yet which uses less complicated and less costly mechanisms than those currently available.